Final Fantasy Paradigm Rift
by Rukaii
Summary: Lightning awakes in Midgar with no memory of her past. Alongside her is Terra Branford. Together they must solve the mystery as to how they came to be in this strange new world all the while dealing with the problems therein. LightxCloudxTerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy Paradigm Rift**

**1.1**

She had awoke in a place greatly foreign to her person. Standing up slowly, she had gathered her wits about her. Checking her equipment, she learned she was carrying a weapon – a gunblade, to be precise. While she couldn't remember how she had gotten this weapon, it felt familiar in her hands. That wasn't all she couldn't remember either. Aside from the word "lightning" which resounded again and again in her mind, she had no memories to speak of.

"Lightning", she muttered softly as she looked down at the weapon she held in her hands. Slowly, she sliced the air vertically and then horizontally. Then, without thinking, upon hearing the subtle sound of footsteps to her rear she executed a standing moonsaulting flip. She landed directly behind whomever it was that stood behind her and immediately brought her blade up to their neck.

"Is this how you greet people where you're from?" they responded. This individual was a female. She had mint-green hair tied back in a pony-tail and her eyes were a deep emerald green.

"...I don't know you... tell me, is sneaking up on people commonplace where you're from?"

"...Fair enough, how about we start over?"

The woman with strawberry blonde hair removed her gunblade from her neck and replied, "In that case, care to tell me who you are and where we are?"

"My name is Terra Branford. But... as far as where we are I can't really say. This place is completely foreign to me – I've never been here before in my life." Terra replied honestly.

"...My name..." shaking her head she continued, "...I don't know – I can't remember anything."

"Amnesia. I'm familiar with the symptoms. Don't strain yourself trying to remember everything at once. In time, it'll all come back to you. But, for now you should at least try to remember your name, no?"

"...There's only one word that came to mind when I awoke... and that was 'lightning'. So, for now, call me "Lightning". It's not much..."

"I'm sure there's a reason why such a word is engraved in your memory. It's a start." Terra replied with support. She turned and looked around. Frowning, she sighed heavily.

"This air... is so thick... so... unnatural."

"So...?" Lightning retorted before she started walking.

"Wait," Terra started after her, "where do you think you're going?"

"To look for answers. Just standing here isn't going to help my memory come back."

Terra realized Lightning's urge to regain her memories... but rushing off alone just wasn't a good idea. This entire place was way more advanced than even the most high tech Magitek facilities in Vector of the former Gestahlian Empire. In the distance there was an extremely large structure, it was a reactor of some kind. And billowing out from the reactor was a thick smog...the stars couldn't be seen at all... Nevertheless, Terra couldn't continue to daydream any further if she wished to stick together with Lightning. After all, aside from herself, Lightning is the only other complete stranger to this world.

"Alright, just don't rush on ahead – I'm coming with you."

"Tch... do whatever you want," Lightning replied without looking back as she pressed on.

Midgar. This was the name of the city that Lightning and Terra had found themselves in. The big mystery still remained as to how they had arrived here. Lightning's amnesia had blocked out all her past memories. Terra had been asking most of the locals questions regarding their location to better pin point it. After learning of Midgar and that they were somewhere on the upper plate levels, Terra convinced Lightning to take a break at one of the nearby bars.

"Aren't you interested at all about my past?" Terra decided to question Lightning's interest in her.

"No." Lightning replied without hesitation, followed by downing a shot in one gulp.

"...Hey, that wasn't very nice you know." Terra pouted.

"...You asked me, didn't you? You think I care about your past? Hell, I can't even remember mine..."

"...I'm just trying to help..."

"...gah..." Lightning straight shot another drink and turned to Terra, "...Alright, tell me about yourself... okay?"

"Well, let's see... I'm a hybrid lifeform. I'm half human and half Esper."

"...Wait a minute. You lost me at 'hybrid lifeform'... what the hell is that? Esper?"

"You don't know what an Esper is? Surely everyone knows of the MAGI war."

_A thousand years ago, the War of the Magi erupted between three gods known as the Warring Triad. Faced with a need of powerful soldiers, the gods turned several groups of humans into magical creatures called Espers. Eventually, the gods realized that their war was having a negative impact on the planet. In order to repent, the gods freed the Espers that they created and turned themselves to stone. When the war ended, the remaining humans and the Espers were burdened with differences in lifestyle, appearance, and opinion. As a result, the Espers retreated to a separate, hidden part of the world. Gradually, the human race has built a society based on technological power, while forgetting the existence of the Espers. _

"...What the hell are you talkin' about, lady?!" some guy at the bar suddenly shouted. "What kind of stupid fairy tale is that hogwash?!"

"I'm telling the truth..."

"I'm sorry, little lady," the bartender intervened while wiping down a glass, "but there's simply no such story like that in our history. I don't know where you heard that, but if it came from your head you should write a book about it or something – it sounds mighty interesting. But as fer truth... there isn't anything like that in our records."

"...I see..."

"Terra, it's obvious that whereever we are isn't where we used to be. The people here clearly have no knowledge of the lore from your homeplace... perhaps we should try and figure out what exactly is happening within this city of Midgar. Although, I'll admit... after seeing this cities transporation I'm not looking forward to traveling..."

"Huh, what's wrong with Midgar's transportation network? It looks pretty advanced compared to where I'm from."

"Hah... this is nothing."

"Hey Lightning! You remembered something just now didn't you?" Terra suddenly stood up.

"Yes..."

_Thirteen centuries ago, a fal'Cie, preternatural being formed by the Crystal residing inside it, created a floating, Utopian continent in the atmosphere of a planet known as Pulse. The fal'Cie willed that the continent be completely isolated from the crude and brutal wilderness known as the Gran Pulse below, and commissioned machines to be the guardians of the citizens. Barriers were subsequently set up all around the continent, and as such was the metropolis granted its befitting name: Cocoon._

"Wow... it seems we must be from two completely different world's..." Terra replied softly, yet with a smile.

"So it would seem... hey, why are you smiling?"

"I'm glad you remembered something, Lightning. See, it's like I said – just give it time and things will just naturally come back to you."

"Yeah... Sorry."

"Huh, why are you apologizing? You've nothing to be sorry about Lightning, it's not your fault you lost your memory."

Terra retook her seat at the bar next to Lightning and took another sip of her drink.

"Hey Lightning—"

Just then there was breaking news on the television. The advertisement of the Gold Saucer had cut immediately to a news anchor.

"We have just received word that the terrorist group known as AVALANCHE is claiming responsibility for the recent string of attacks on Midgar's Mako Reactors. Not only have they claimed responsibility for the recent attacks, we sources telling us that the No. 1 [Northern] Reactor is presently under seige by AVALANCHE. But Shinra Inc. doesn't want any of Midgar's citizens to panic and President Shinra himself has assured that this threat will be quelled very soon and without danger to the citizens of Upper-Midgar."

"AVALANCHE huh..." Lightning muttered as she threw some gil on the table to pay for her drinks.

"What's up, Lightning?" Terra asked.

"Let's go to this No. 1 Reactor."

"Are you crazy, they just said on that screen up there that there's a terrorist group attacking that place!"

"That's exactly why I want to go there. I wanted to see what was going on in this city and I think I'm starting to get the picture. Didn't you pay attention to what this President Shinra had to say?"

"Well he was assuring the people that they'd be alright—"

"Wrong. He assured the people of 'Upper-Midgar' that they'd be alright – and we already know there's a lower level of this metropolis, the slums. It's obvious that this President Shinra doesn't exactly care about his people too much... my point is, perhaps there's a reason why this group is attacking these Mako reactors in the first place."

"Now that you mention it... it does seem a bit odd that he would blatantly say 'upper-midgar' when referring the safety of the people..."

"Exactly. So, I'm going to go to the Northern reactor [No. 1] and see if I can't find out more as to what's really going on in this town. Are you going to come with me? Or would you rather not get involved?"

"I don't think I have a choice in this, Lightning. I can't just let you go off all by yourself. Plus, I already fought and saved my world – it wouldn't be right for me sit idly by while you just throw yourself head first into danger. Of course I'll come and help you, Lightning." Terra replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Terra... oh, and one thing before we go."

"Yes?"

Lightning smiled softly, "Call me _Light_."

**Chapter 1.2 Preview**

**Terra: **I'm not sure what it is exactly we're getting into, but one things for sure – Light and I are definitely not like the people of this world. Apparently they have to use crystal gems called 'Materia' to utilize magic... how odd, I mean, Light and I naturally have this power. I know why I do, I'm part Esper... but I'm still not sure how or why Light is able to muster so much power both physically and magically... she's truly one-of-a-kind. Huh... who's that guy? How does he handle a sword that large? Oh no, Light's trying to fight him – I gotta go, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy Paradigm Rift**

**Chapter 1.2**

Lightning sheathed her gunblade behind her as she cut down another Shinra soldier. Terra had walked up to her from the rear, assessing the current situation.

"It seems we've managed to infiltrate the surrounding area quite easily. It looks like your plan of coming in from the opposite front of the attack was the right one."

"Of course it was, while Shinra is busy fending off the AVALANCHE raid... we slip in the back door."

"Light... just what's your goal in all this? Are we really helping AVALANCHE? I mean... they're terrorists, right?" Terra questioned, while knelt down near a fallen Shinra soldier.

"Terra, you told me that you used to be part of a resistance group in your world, right?"

"Yes, but that was--"

"No, it's all the same. Any group fighting against the established order will always be brandished 'Terrorists'... but that doesn't mean they are actually ruthless fanatics hell bent on destroying us all... No, in fact, I'm almost positive that they're fighting for a strong cause – something worth fighting for."

"What makes you so sure? We've not even met these people from AVALANCHE... yet just from a few news bulletin's you've already come to a conclusion that this group isn't evil. I've seen evil, Light – pure, unadulterated, evil..."

Terra trailed off as she spoke. Lightning turned and placed her hand on Terra's shoulder, "Hey, I never said you had to come along. If you don't feel comfortable fighting against this Shinra corporation... then by all means, I'm not forcing you. I'm merely fighting them on a whim – a whim that's telling me that this Shinra is unjust."

Terra smiled softly, "Thanks, Light. I appreciate it, really. But I've no intention to just let you go it alone. I said that I'd be there to help and I meant it."

"Glad to hear it." Lightning replied as she checked their surroundings. There were no more checkpoints that they needed to worry about breaking through. Their biggest concern was a huge drop-off point near the edge of the road. Apparently some sort of explosive device had gone off recently, due to the relative size of the crater that was ahead of them. The crater was so deep that the under-city, or slums, could be seen from above.

"That looks like a pretty steep drop off point... perhaps we should try to find another way?" Terra suggested.

"...No, that's fine. We can go this way."

"Huh? Are you crazy, there's no—OH MY GOD?!"

Lightning vaulted off the edge, downward into the massive crater to the slums below. She performed such a feat flawlessly and seemingly without effort. A large sweat drop dripped down the side of Terra's brow. Well... I didn't expect her to be able to do something like that..."

"Stop right there, woman!" a voice shouted. Terra turned her head and noticed a rather large Shinra soldier standing in the distance. He had long jet black hair and sullen black eyes. He wore a sadistic grin on his face as he pointed at her, "It looks like you've been abandoned by your 'friend'... how unlucky for you..."

"...And why would you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because the woman wielding that gun-like sword is clearly the stronger of you two... It is my lucky day for when I capture you, I will finally be promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class!!!"

"...You think just because I was aiding Lightning in support that I am weak?" Terra narrowed her eyes. Then, suddenly, a small half smirk showed on her face, "You couldn't be any further from the truth... You see... I'm not entirely human – I'm also part Esper..."

"Esper... not entirely human...what kind of garbage are you spouting, Woman?!"

"My name is Terra Branford."

"Isn't that nice... I don't recall asking you – but since you insist on pleasantries, allow me to introduce myself as well... My name is Victor Mordecai...Shinra SOLDIER 2nd Class!"

"Well, Victor, I don't think I could convince you to leave me be and turn the other way?"

"Not a chance in hell! You're my ticket to advancement in Shinra, bitch!"

"I see... then I suppose I have no choice. Forgive me, Victor, but I have no intention of being captured..."

Standing at the edge of the crater, Terra untied her hair tie and let her hair fall down past her shoulders. She closed her eyes momentarily... and slowly opened them. Formerly emerald green eyes now were a bright shade of amber. A blue aura surrounded her as electrical sparks flickered, sparked and waned about.

"Heh... it's been a while since I've done this...arghh...come on... just a little further..."

Terra pushed her magical energy through her body like electricity being rerouted through an electrical device. As she did, her mint-green hair began to flash a silvery white with a deep shade of pink...

"There... just let it all out...Arghhhhhaaahhhhh!!!!"

After unleashing all the pent up magical energy within, Terra had transformed into her Esper state.

"...I'm sorry... it seems I'm out of practice... that took me a bit longer than usual..."

"W-what in the hell?!" Victor stammered as he staggered a few steps backwards, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!" He screamed as he emptied an entire clip out of his rifle.

However, beforehand, Terra had instantaneously cast protect on herself and all rounds from Victor's clip were dulled and nullified. The empty shells all fell to the ground in the distance between Victor and Terra...

"N-no way! You monster!!! HAAAAAHHH!!!!" Victor charged with his sword, he slashed again and again and again – however, with each slash Terra easily evaded him.

"Victor... this is your last chance – leave – now."

"You dare mock me... you... MONSTER!!!"

Victor attempted a desperate attack, lunging with all his might at Terra... only for her to evade yet again, however he had exerted so much force that momentum carried him over the crater's edge. Before he knew it, Victor had fallen off the edge of the crater face first.

"Noooooo...h-huh?" Victor was unsure of what was happening... all he knew was that he was no longer falling. Upon looking up, he saw he was being sustained in mid-air by Terra, with no ground beneath either of them.

"H,how..."

"I told you, I am not like you – I am half-human, half-esper... My abilities transcend that of a normal human... Now, my friend is a bit ahead of me and I would like to rejoin her. So... please do not follow me again..." Terra said as she landed back on the crater's edge and dropped Victor on solid ground.

Then, without hesitation, stepped off the edge. While levitating momentarily, Terra then flew downwards towards Midgar's under-city.

Lightning had landed on top of a monorail train which was headed near the No. 1 reactor. Then as she looked up she noticed a 'creature' swoop down and land directly in front of her with insane speed.

"...What the... Terra?"

"Like I said... I'm an Esper." Terra replied, just as she reverted back to her normal state.

Lightning put one hand on her hip and shrugged with her free arm, "Honestly, that's some ability you've got there."

"I wouldn't call what I did so impressive... what you did on the other hand – just how in the world did you pull something like that off?"

Lightning held out her hand which had small imprints on her index finger and thumb, "It's a gravity control unit, or Grav-Con for short. I can manipulate gravity to better suit my style, allowing me to perform feats that without it would be impossible. It's just tech, nothing magical at all about it."

"I see... still, you shouldn't of just jumped like that! You had me worried half to death, you know!"

"I never asked you to care..."

"You're not in this alone, Light. We're both in this together. Up until now I've let you do all the fighting... but I can fight too." Terra retorted.

Lightning couldn't help but smile, "Alright... in any case, the train is pulling into the station."

"Right."

When the train stopped, Terra and Lightning jumped from the top of the train to the platform. In the distance, they saw a man who's uniform resembled something of the Shinra soldier's uniform. Unlike the other soldiers, this man was not wearing a helmet. He had spikey blond hair and deep blue eyes. But beyond that, what caught Lightning and Terra's attention was the sheer size of his sword.

"...You two don't look like Shinra... get out of here before you get hurt."

"Funny, you don't look so tough." Lightning replied.

"...I don't have time for this... Do whatever you want – just stay out of my way."

"You're with AVALANCHE, aren't you?" Terra interjected, "Why don't we work together? We're here to help AVALANCHE."

"Hey! Cloud – git yer spiky haired ass movin'!"

The voice had belonged to a massive man with a gun grafted to his arm – Barrett Wallace – leader of AVALANCHE. The recipient of his foul mouthed yelling – Cloud Strife – EX-soldier.

**Chapter 1.3 Preview**

**Lightning: **...This Cloud Strife... he's 'interesting'. Just what is his true motivation to fight? It seems talking won't get anywhere with him... very well, I'll simply force my way through to him to better understand his motivations...

**Terra: **Light! You can't just go attacking people on a whim like that!

**Lightning: **...Hmph... just stay out of this.

**Terra: **Hey! Light—hmm, if I didn't know better, I think Light might fancy Cloud. Aww...

**Barret: **Hey there little lady...

**Terra: **Umm... I gotta go! See you all in the next chapter!

_Next time in Chapter 1.3, Lightning and Terra join up with AVALANCHE and accompany Barret and Cloud in their efforts to decommission SHINRA Reactor No.1!_


End file.
